


Masterclass

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Gen, Masterchef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen never thought she would get to meet her long time celeberity crush especially not during her baby sister's wedding celebrations . All she's scared of is that her awful luck and constant slip ups will land her in the disfavour of the charming chef,Peeta Mellark. Little does she now that its not her needing to impress Peeta that is her biggest hurdle but it is a barage of other comical and not so comical mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thankyou so much for choosing to read my fic . This is my first actual piece of fanfic so I hope you will read and enjoy it . Please feel free to leave comments and reviews at the end.:D

CHAPTER 1

  
10TH April 2015:  
(KATNISS'S POV)

OH GOD I WAS LATE AGAIN!!.I mentally berated myself. How many times was I going to disappoint my baby sister?. It had all started 8 months ago when Prim had invited the exchange student from Australia , Sam Cartwright, home for dinner . I should have known from the moment I set eyes on the boy that he was going to sweep Prim off her feet, but as usual I paid minimal attention , so here I was 8 months later standing at the airport door to catch a flight to Sydney. Apparently Sam had proposed to Prim when she had gone to visit his family back home. They didn't want to wait since Prim had to come back and Sam's semester abroad had come to an end. I was shocked beyond belief when Prim showed me the glittering ring during our weekly Skype session and excitedly told me that she had sent my flight tickets via mail and that they were planning to get married before the end of the month. Admittedly my reaction wasn't favorable, I first was so shocked that I didn't say a thing but quickly began yelling at Prim saying that this was all too hurried and it was a huge mistake. Prim did not take my rant well and so after two days of thinking with a calm mind I finally called Prim and apologized to the happy couple who readily forgave me , I went on to say that I would love to be a part of their wedding . That is why i found myself standing at the departure terminal of JFK Airport , staring disappointedly at the check in counter that proclaimed it was closed. The letters in the glowing LED sign were taunting me . It turned out to be my lucky day because the attendant behind the sign agreed to let me check when i explained that it was a family emergency and i need to be on the flight .Thus after a blur of passing through immigration and security I finally boarded my flight and let the exhaustion catch up to me as i fell asleep.

The sudden bump and squealing of tires as the plane touched down roused me from my deep slumber. I went into flight washroom to freshen up before I deplaned. Prim had told me that either she or Sam would be at the airport to receive me so I scanned the hordes of people for the two familiar faces when I saw him. HIM. Because off course I would recognize him, Peeta Mellark, winner of Season 8 of Masterchef Australia and my celebrity crush since the first time I saw him cook 2 years ago. I hoped he would agree to give me an autograph or picture with him , because I was a huge fan of his. I mentally championed myself to build up my courage and approach him .So naturally i stopped in my tracks when he was standing there with a sign in hand that read KATNISS EVERDEEN. What? Now I was confused beyond belief , why would Peeta Mellark be standing with a sign with my name on it at the arrival terminal?Tentatively i walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around to look at me and something in his eyes lit up." You must be Katniss!!", he said in absolute relief, I continued to stare at him dumbfounded. So he went on, "I'm Peeta , Sam's cousin, sorry he couldn't come to pick you up and sent me to the airport instead, have you got all your luggage ?", he asked in one breath. I simply nodded and then he began guiding me out of the crown and toward what i assumed was his car, a midnight blue Porsche boxter. " I'm sorry I had to bring dads instead of mine to pick you up, my pickup would have had way more space for your luggage",he drawled ,an adorable dimple appearing on his right cheek as he gave me a sheepish smile. This guy was an International celebrity but was humble enough to own a pickup instead of a flashy car. The rest of the ride went quite pleasantly with him telling me about how he used to be a lifeguArd but the family bakery inspired him to open a restaurant , he never once mentioned masterchef or his celebrity status or experience in working at Michellin star restaurants. I did not give it much thought and went on to tell him about my major in marine biology and my job as a trainer and therapist for dolphins at the local aquarium. He seemed pretty impressed when i told him about passion for wildlife conservation . It was in the middle of one these stories that abruptly stopped and stared out of the window. The car was pulling into the driveway of Italian styled villa with a small private beach. What was Prim getting married into? Peeta explained that this was his home and that Prim and I would be staying there till the wedding . As we waited on the outside porch for someone inside to open the door , I said the last thing that i should have ," So how well does Dandelion Avenue work on weekdays?" Peeta froze and looked at me in utter shock. It hit me a second too late that he hadn't once mentioned the name of his restaurant and the fact that I knew it meant that his identity was not unknown to me. I felt a feeling of discomfort settle in the pit of my stomach as I looked at the pained expression on Peeta's face. That's when Prim opened the door and engulfed me in a giant bear hug. My last thought before entering the house was how I would have to spend the next three weeks around Peeta.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm going to have to post both the chapters today because glitchy Internet didn't post my last chapter. Anyways read and enjoy and please feel free to write comments and reviews and leave kudos.:)

CHAPTER 2:  
I guess my fears were unfounded because living with Peeta was not even the tiniest bit awkward. Simply because I never saw him for the next week. Turns out he worked at the Mellark's Bakery in the morning and thus was out of the house before anyone else even stirred from their sleep. Prim and I spent most of the week either doing wedding prep or sightseeing around Sydney. So when we came back home in the late afternoon times , Peeta had already left for Dandelion Avenue not to return before the end of service ,by which time most of the house was fast asleep. Note my use of most not all, because I would lay awake to listen to the sound of his pickup up come the driveway and his footfalls as he walked up the stairs always noting that he tried his best to remain quiet . I tried and failed to just walk out and start a casual conversation with him or even better apologize for my slip up on the first day. He seemed so deeply disturbed by my knowledge of his celebrity status that I automatically felt guilty of my thoughtless comment.It was generally this guilt that lulled me to sleep.  
I was standing on the back porch and watching the rolling waves when a squeak behind me followed by what sounded like heavy footsteps and what I was pretty sure was the yip of a dog and out came Peeta followed by an adorable looking brown cockerspaniel. I crouched and offered my hand to the excited dog and she happily nuzzled my palm. Peeta chuckled from above us and that's when I froze, realizing that this was the first time we have been in the same room since last week. I looked up to see a sheepish expression on his face. I quirked my eyebrow and smiled at him ready to launch into an explanation and apology when he cut me of." I'm so so sorry Katniss.I was such an idiot acting the way I did after you mentioned the Avenue.I was such an ass.I'm sorry the way I acted Kat, its just that I've had bad experiences with the fame before and the one person I really wanted to impress seems to know all about me but not me ...it's very frustrating...". "peeta? ",I said softly,"I understand and honestly I didn't know you would react that way but I didn't mean to imply that you were nothing but a famous celebrity.For a matter of fact I looked up to you as a genuinely good person, for the matter of fact the only reason I watched masterchef that year was because of the kind and helpful guy who was also amazing in the kitchen and oh so cute." I realize too late what I had just blurted out because of the stunned expression on Peeta's face that morphs into an elated smile." So you think I'm amazing in the Kitchen and oh so cute ,huh?" , he asked with a cocky smile and wink .I blushed and began chuckling . No wait , giggling.Giggling. Katniss Everdeen never giggles.Period. Well I guess there is a first time for everything. "So... now that we have this conversation out of the way,can we have a shot at being friends?" Friends? As in that's what he wants to be with me ? I probably said that out loud because the next thing he says is ,"umm .yeah like friends to tell each other stuff and hangout and have each others backs?" He sounded so unsure that I stepped forward, placed my hand on his forearm ,which in hindsight was so strong ,and smiled my warmest smile and said,"I'll allow it." His smile could have lit up an entire city. "Sooo.. the first step to being best friends is telling each other the deep stuff","The deep stuff huh, like what?" ,"Like what your favorite ice cream flavor is ? and oh, which masterchef contestant has been your favorite?", he asked with another cocky wink. I blushed profusely before smirking and responding," Oh god you just overstepped the boundaries of our friendship." At this he laughed out loud and nodded before running down the beach to hold the dog who apparently was named Caramel. I had a pretty good idea of why she was named Caramel, a reference to his winning masterchef dish.   
Just as he held Caramel ,I called out,," Peeta! Salted Caramel and Peeta Mellark", " what? " ,he shouted back . "The answers to your questions" I said with a noncommittal shrug and walked inside to pour myself a glass of water." So you did decide to trust me then." ,he said in a deep rumbling voice as his breath skirted over the top of my head. I turned and smiled and patted his arm in an affectionate way when my eyes landed on the clock. It was 3.30 which meant I had 3 hours before I had to be ready to leave for the Gala that Sam's family was organizing tonight.My sudden change in demeanor wasn't lost on Peeta who promptly stepped back but when he saw no change in my expression , he asked, "Is everything alright , Kat?". " I don't have anything to wear tonight and it's too late to go shopping now."I said. He laughed and said ,"That's all?Consider your major crisis solved. Lets go." "Where? ", I ask utterly confused." We're going to get you to that Gala and in style, oh and yeah who's your date?' ," What?what date?" ,ok now I'm totally confused. He smiles his dimpled smile and say," You need a date to attend the Gala ,Kat".Normally pet names set me off but Peeta using one makes me feel warm all over."I guess that means I'm staying in tonight" I said resignedly and began to turn when his hand on my arm stopped me."Absolutely not.You're going and with me." he said like there was no other way he'd have it,"and you're gonna also get that formal dress that you wanted." " Just grab your footwear and lets get to it shall we?" and he walked towards the shoe rack to wear his shoes. It looks like I'm going to Gala in a formal dress as Peeta Mellark's date nonetheless. Oh my God. What is happening?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be fluff with loads of new characters. AND YES there will be a wedding and all the excitement that goes with it. Till then please leave your comments and reviews and kudos . Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's some fluff and finally some new characters. I know i said this chapter would have all the other characters and the Gala but it was getting way too long so i decided to divide it into 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three of Materclass, read and enjoy and please do leave your comments and suggestions and kudos if you like it.;)

CHAPTER 3:

'CINNAMON PORT' read the sign adorned in black and gold cursive. Peeta stopped his pickup at the door and asked me to wait there till he parked .The cafe looked like a quaint little place and so I assumed that we would walk from here to whatever store Peeta was taking me to. He came up from behind me and took hold of my hand, dragging me into the entrance of the cafe. He waved at the woman behind the counter and said, "Hey Portia where's Cinna?". She smiled back and waved before pointing towards the staircase that presumably led to the first floor. Peeta began climbing up and I followed as we entered what looked like a loft but the moment I set foot on the landing I realized the first floor was a complete contrast to the cafe, it was done up in soft pastels and white with countless mirrors around and racks of dresses hanging wherever I looked . The sound of our arrival must have alerted him , because from behind a rack of gowns came a man with skin as dark as mocha and bright hazel eyes which seemed to have specs of gold in them . He gave us an easy smile before embracing Peeta." Cinna I need a huge favor from you", Peeta said . Cinna simply nodded and smiled before asking," Is that by any chance a formal dress for this gorgeous lady who may I point out you have failed to introduce to me,Peet?" "Since I'm pretty sure I've already had your clothes sent to your house." Peeta chuckled,"Right. this is Katniss Everdeen , sister of Prim, who you've already met and also my date to tonight's Gala." he added with an easy smile. "And Kat , this is Cinna Tate , ace fashion designer, my college room mate and Prims wedding dress designer who will also design the rest of the clothes of the bridal party." Peeta spoke a mile a minute but what I understood at the end was that I was standing in the studio of one of the most famous designers. "Alrighty lets get to business and get you a dress shall we?" Cinna motions for me to follow him. I look back at Peeta ,suddenly uncomfortable to leave him behind. He gives me a reassuring smile and says, " Don't worry . I'll wait right here you, ok?" I nod and start walking into what seems like the fitting area.  
I must admit Cinna's creations are truly beautiful.So far I've tried on three dresses and though each one of them was beautiful in its own way it never seemed like the dress and so I continued trying on dresses till he dressed me in a pale peach ball gown with a short trail and spagetti straps. It looked absolutely stunning but at the same time , it was obviously expensive and I couldn't afford more that one dress for this trip as I still had to get my bridesmaids dress. So instead I picked a plain black dress with a princess neckline and skirt that fell just a little below my knees , It wasn't extravagant but formal and could be reused, also it price was significantly lesser and more affordable. I smiled at Cinna and told me that this was the one I wanted. He gave me a look of understanding a nod. He left me to change and went out to make the bill probably. When I came out he Peeta had a garment bag and the bill in his hand. I reached for the bill so I could pay for it , but he simply stuffed it into his pocket and pulled my hand to leave. I looked at hi flabbergasted ," Peeta I need to pay ." He shook his head and said no, "Cinna refused to let you or me pay and said that his payment was a dinner at my place next weekend." Our trip back to Peeta's place is filled with comfortable silence but somewhere in the back of my mind the expressions on Peeta and Cinna's face when I entered told me something was amiss. It was 6 by the time we pulled into the driveway. Peeta handed me the bag and told me he'd see me at the door in an hours time.I rushed up to start getting ready. One hour wasn't a lot of time .  
I realized that everyone else had already left and that I was left to my own devices . I go in for a quick shower and walk out wrapped in a towel. I dry my hair and apply a small amount of makeup without causing any major catastrophes. I go to open the garment bag and realize it feels heavier than before . I open the zipper and gasp as peach fabric spills into my hand. Inside is a note that reads ;  
 

 _dear katniss_ ,  
 _I know you loved this dress, cinna told me all about it and I know you would hate that I did this but take this as a thank you for accompanying me to this gala. also i havn't seen the dress yet but i'm sure its absolutely stunning when you wear it._  
 _always,_  
 _Peeta._

  
I feel absolutely overwhelmed and touched that he cared so much about my feelings and my self respect. I dressed quickly before I released my hair from its braid and did a few small braids in front that ended in an intricate braided updo and left the longer strands free and falling over my back. I looked once at myself in the mirror and was completely overwhelmed with the person staring back at me. At five minutes to 7 I heard the scuffle of boots heading down the stairs and realized that Peeta was ready. I put on my strappy silver heels and picked up a silver clutch and walked out of the door. The look on Peeta's face when i walked down the stairs was of a deer caught in the headlights. Finally recovering from his trance he smirked and said ,"See? I was right. Absolutely stunning." I blushed from head to toe and smiled shyly before whispering a thank you and he simply shrugged and smiled at me. He took my hand and walked towards the garage opening it to reveal a Porsche 911 in a soft orange shade. I raised my eyebrows at him to which he smiled sheepishly and said,"Can't go to these big events in my pickup, plus this was a gift from my mentor on by 23rd birthday." " And my mother would skin me alive if I attended the Gala in a pickup." I smiled understandingly at him and got into the passenger seat. On our way there I'm lost in my thoughts of how Peeta is so different from the image I had made up of him in my mind and I might as well admit my little celebrity crush was evolving into more serious feelings for this amazingly caring and compassionate man . Peeta's hand on my hand pulled me out of my reverie and I looked up to see what I could only describe as a mansion with sprawling gardens and beautiful gardens. "Welcome to the Cartwright Villa ,katniss, shall we?" he gestured towards the door and swiftly got out and opened my side of the door. We began walking up the stairs when a stately looking woman in pheasant colored dress walked up to him with an angry expression on her face. "Where have you been? The Morrisons have been asking for you for so long. And please loose your friend" , she said throwing a disintrested look at me , " I cant afford any more problems with this setup, Is that understood?" .I looked up to see Peeta's face had turned into a storm cloud , raging with anger . " I have told you before and I'm repeating myself, I have no interest in Miss Morrison and will absolutely not go along with this plan of yours , as for Katniss ,I'm sorry but I'm not leaving my date alone tonight, Mother " he said with a tone so icy and steely, it sent a shiver of dread through me.Oh god I did not want to be the reason his relationship with his mother turned sour.I went to say something and discreetly move away to give them space when he clutched on to my hand and fixed me witha look that refused to let me move from his side.Mrs. Mellark threw a disgusted look in my direction and walked away muttering obscenities under her breath. One look at my face and Peeta tugged me towards the lawn , suggesting a long walk. I readily complied. Well I guess there's a lot more to Peeta Mellark that I still don't know about.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally meet the other characters and I promise a new plot twist but alls well that ends well so don't worry it won't be too much .:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't updated in ages and I'm extremely sorry about that . Also this is a pretty small chapter and I'm already working on the next one which I promise will be bigger.

CHAPTER 4  
" Why did you try to pull away? If this is making you uncomfortable and you want to stay as friends indefinitely , then I'm okay with it and I won't force you , but please Kat tell me what bothered you so much. I know what my mother said was horrible and I'm sorry but if I in any way am making you uncomfortable then tell me now and I'll leave you alone." he rattles off at warp speed without pausing for a breath.  
When he stops to breath ,I take one look at his face and hug him . I hug him so tight that I doubt that he can breathe. "Peeta .. I dont know about anything else but this I know that there is hardly anything you can ever do that will make me uncomfortable." " All i want is that I dont become the reason for a sour realtionship between your mother and you, you've barely known me a week and I'm sure I'm not worth it." To this his expression turns steely,"Don't. Don't ever say you aren't worth it. Right now I think you are absolutley amazing asa person and I wouls definitely like to see where this goes, If you are interested that is. Because I really really like you Katniss Everdeen and I am willing to take a risk if you are . Together?"  
I look at him dumbfounded . Is this some sort of dream that will break as soon as I blink or is this real?I pinch myself to make sure and Peeta catches this movement and quirks an eyebrow my way. I smile sheepishly and nod before taking the hand he was holding out and said " Together " with a smile that conveyed all my feelings.

Peeta pulled me to him and hugged me as close as he could. A clearing of a throat from behind us sprung us apart. We turned simoultaneously to find a young girl ,around 20 or 21 years old if i had to guess, glaring venomously in my direction. Might I mention rthat the girl or woman was tall, blonde , oozeing confidence and all in all absolutely stunning. She was wearing a gown the exact shade of blue as Peeta's eyes. Her sneer turned to a more becoming smile when she noticed Peeta was looking at her curiously. " Oh Peety, dahling I've been looking for you since ages , wher have you been?" , she asks in a high pitched nasaly voice that annoys the hell out of me. " And who may I ask is this person? I thought I was your date for tonight? Or did Martha forget to tell you that?" , I flinch and her statements and start to walk away in utter disgust and shame when Peetas hand on my shoulder stops me. 

He pulls me to him and wraps an arm around my waist before saying, " This Cashmere is my date for tonight , Katniss Everdeen , she is also the woman i would like to pursue a serious realtionship with in thw future , secondly I'm extremely sorry my mother did not find it necessasry to notify me of the fact that you presumed you were my date. And thirdly I respect that you are a guest her but if one more snide remark comes out of your mouth about my date I will not hesitate from pulicly insulting you. Is that understoon?" He says it in a rock hard tone of voice and it may scaree the shit out of Cashmere but all it does is turn me on and I'm pretty sure my underwear is drenched by now. Cashmere leaves in a huff , stomping her feet against the stone walk way . I hear her receeding footsteps as I turn and kiss Peeta fully on the mouth. This is one of those toe curling, finger tingling kisses that makes you see stars. We break away from the kiss with identical sighs and idiotic grins on our faces . " So Ms Everdeen , would you care to be in a serious realtonship with me , I know its only been a week but i feel like I have known you forever and I want to know more everyday, So, will you allow it?" , he asks. " Yes" i reply breathlessly ,"yes i will allow it". Well thats what I wanted to say, it came out sounding more like a squeaking mouse. I cleared my voice and cursed myslef for getting choked up at the moment I have to reply. I hope Peeta takes it as a sign of me becoming emotional. A very masculine chuckle brings me back from my internal monologue , I shoot Peeta a confused look when I realize in horror. I had been speaking all of that aloud . Curse you Everdeen!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it. Chapter two is coming real soon.


End file.
